With increasing tension of traditional energy and increasing deterioration of global climate issues, human being's demand for renewable energy becomes increasingly urgent. Solar power, as a clean energy, obtains widespread focuses and obtains application all sectors of society, due to its unique advantages such as inexhaustibility, no pollution and so on. Currently, people pay increasingly concern on distributed generation technologies which are used for the renewable energy.
A DC/AC inverter is a core device of the renewable energy supply. The inverter converts DC power (e.g., power of photovoltaic array) into AC power, and includes an inverter bridge, control circuit and filter circuit. In photovoltaic industry, a solar power inverter mainly functions in converting DC power output by a photovoltaic array to AC power. The DC power which flows through a full bridge circuit, is filtered, boosted, and is generally modulated by a sinusoidal pulse width modulation (SPWM) processor to obtain sinusoidal AC power that matches with load/power grid frequency and rated voltage for users of the system.
As penetration of solar power is getting higher and higher, the reactive power output capability is now request by most of the grid to support grid operation and stability.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new inverter and a control method thereof.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancing understanding of the background of the present disclosure, therefore, it may include information that is not constitute of prior art known by those skilled in the art.